The Power Within
by mewfan151
Summary: Natalie, daughter of two epitomes of fighters, has lost someone dear to her-----Fox returns to Hyrule, only to find that Krystal doesn't approve of his wife-----Kagome is having problems with her pipes, until the mario brothers step in to help out. late!


Flashes of light.

Blasts of heat.

The one-winged angel leaped at the godlike demon, and drove his blade through the center of its' chest. The angel summoned all of his remaining energy and created a rip in reality. As he drug the demon through, he turned to where Pit was helping Natalie to her feet. Pit looked at him, worry evident in his face. Natalie looked at him with shock on her face- he would miss her, she had her mother's face, but her dad's arm and hair color.

"Do not worry about me," he called out to them, "Tell Douglas that I owed him his daughter's life, and that I gave that to him. This," he explained as he tossed them a glowing blue gem, "is not mine; return it to its' rightful owner. I am sorry," he whispered, as he turned to the demon, "Natalie." with that, he closed the rip, sealing himself and the demon away in the terrors of the unknown. But for him, the unknown was at least a comforting friend, and not an omnipotent enemy.

"Sephiroth!" Natalie called out, hoping against hope that he was still alive, but to no avail. She buried her head in Pit's shoulder and started to cry. Pit lifted Natalie up gently, and flew off towards home, towrds saftey... towards Onett.

------------------------------------------

Gannondorf looked out the window, towards the sky anxiously. he could hear the queen, Zelda, trying to keep her children, Marie and Marcus, from causing too much trouble for the guards. He looked down the hall warmly, with a smile on his face, thinking of a time when he had sworn to destroy Hyrule. How had he been so evil?

His thoughts were inturrupted when a loud whistling noise filled the air in the castle. The guards smiled at the sound; things were about to get better. the captain of the guard looked up and smiled as a familiar silhouete filled the sky.

The ARWing lande in the hangar followed almost immedialy by three more. Fox, the king of Hyrule stepped out of the first one, The second one was holding Falco, The third one, Wolf, and, out of the last one stepped a blue fox, who looked around in awe.

Gannondorf stepped forward and gave a low bow in Fox's direction. "Welcome home, Your majesty." He said. he was going to say more, when two five year old twins jumped over his back and ran straight to Fox.

"Daddy!" said Marie "you're back!" (Upon hearing this, the blue fox looked at him in shock.)

"Fox! Welcome home!" Zelda said as she rounded the corner.

"Hey guys. Did you all miss me?" he asked with a warm smile. He didn't notice Wolf stalk off darkly in the direction of the pub. Falco put his arm around Krystal, who, for once in her life, didn't push him away.

"Sir, ther have been reports of large outbreaks of Skultulla throughout the land. However, these reports have mostly been false. The Skultulla have ben pushed back into the forest." Ganondorf said

Fox nodded. "good," he said "now if i'm not mistaken, there is supposed to be a festival around here sometime?" Zelda nodded, He smiled. "Glad I could come home, then."

"Yay!" marcus shouted, he loved festivals, "I will find out where the Kongs are. you guys set evrything else up. OK?" when everyone nodded, he ran out, this was going to be the best party ever!

-----------------------------------------

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!  
"I'm coming!" Kagome shouted as she walked to the door. She opened it, and had to look down upon her visitors. they both wore blue coveralls, brown shoes, hats, and both were sporting a very large mustache. The taller of the two wore a green hat with an "L" in the middle of a white circle and a green shirt. The other was smaller, but wore red and had an "M" on his hat. Greenie was carrying a plunger and a flashlight. Redcap had a clip board, a scanner, and a digital camera.

"Excuse-a me, but did-a you call for a plumber?" Greenie asked

"Yes." Kagome replied. "I take it that you are the 'SUPER MARIO BROTHERS' Plumbing Service?"

"Yes-a in fact we are-a the bets plumbers on this side of the Pipe. I am-a Mario, and this is my-a younger brother, Luigi." Mario stated, smiling through his bushy mustache. "how may we assist you?"

Kagome led them around to the well in back of her house. "I keep hearing a clanging noise from these pipes. Can you see what the problem is, and give me an estimate of how much it's going to cost to repair it?"

"Sure-a thing miss...?"

"Call me Kagome," she said

"Well then sure-a thing, Kagome. It won't take us long to figure ot this problem. Just you wait and see."

Kagome smiled and nodded, then went inside. After about thirty minutes there was a knock on the door. Kagome opened it to see the two plumbers with smiling faces. They led her out back and pointed out a few key details in the pipeworking.

"The price to fix it will be about two-hundred yen!" Mario explained

Kagome looked at Mario in disbelief. she could see that the pipes wre severely damaged, and she knew any other plumber would charge at least a thousand yen. She payed the plumbers, and watched in awe as they straightened out the pipes, and replaced the broken and leakey ones.

-----------------------------------------

"All is going to plan, master."

"Good, now all we need is the demon of many forms."

"We have tracked it to a location known as Onett."

"Send the Hunters to catch it, then."

"I already have, master."

"Good!" 


End file.
